rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jacques Schnee/@comment-2602:306:805D:8C10:F0EB:9C2A:F41F:992F-20180102022822
Jacques: Weiss! Do you have any idea what your disappearance has done!? You have shamed the Schnee Name for too long! Return to your room at once! Weiss: No. Jacques: You WILL obey me or I- Weiss: (draws Myrtenaster) You will do nothing! I will say my mind...and this time, you WILL listen. Now sit. Jacques: (sits down) Weiss: Ever since the day I was born, you never saw me as a person. You saw me only as a pawn, a tool to be used how you saw fit. Whenever I disagreed with you, you hurt me and acted like I was an idiot. Whenever I wanted to live my own life, you shot me down and tried to make me feel like I should be grateful to you. Jacques: Because you should! Weiss: Why should I be grateful towards you!? You mistreated Winter, Whitley and I for years. You refused to see us as people or children, only as your tools. You tried to control us and say that everything we should do must be for the honor of the Schnee Name. Here's the truth, father; you weren't using us for the Schnee family, you were using us for your own ego. Jacques: I beg your pardon!? Weiss: Your. Ego. You say everything you do is for the honor of MY family name, but it's only for you. For you. What honor does it bring the Schnee name by keeping the company's workers in poverty with low wages and dangerous working conditions? What honor does it bring the Schnee name to exploit the poor for YOUR own benefit? What honor does it bring the Schnee name to disregard the welfare of everyone around you, including your own wife and children?! Jacques: Ever since I became the President of the Schnee Dust Company, we have been more profitable than ever! Weiss: At the cost of what? At the cost of our honor? Our intentions? The memory of my grandfather? Jacques: Nicholas was a fool! He wasted this company's potential by 'caring for the poor'. He acted like he owed the world. Bah! If anything, Remnant owes us everything for MY Dust! For MY company! Weiss: My grandfather made a lot of mistakes, but what you're calling him out for is not any of them. No...his biggest mistake was leaving you in charge of the Schnee Name, of HIS name. A name YOU married into, a name YOU stole, and a name YOU corrupted! All of this; this manor, the company, my mother, the Lien, even the clothes on your back...you do not deserve any of it! Jacques: Shut up, you little brat! Weiss: No, YOU shut up and sit down! I am not done! (points Myrtenaster at Jacques, making him sit down) Weiss: You have done so much to the family name that most people who see it immediately think we're irredeemable. That's why I left for Beacon; to prove them wrong, that my family name still has honor and could be seen as good and trustworthy again. Jacques: You have a lot of nerve talking to me like this. I am your father! Weiss: A father who oppressed me my entire life. A father who forced me to bear the brunt of his temper so many times, I lost count. A father who drove my mother to alcoholism because he only cared about the fame and wealth that came with the family name. A father who imprisoned me in my own home because I wouldn't stand people condesending about Vale! Jacques: If you are not here to accept your place in the family, then why did you come back here out of your own free will? Weiss: To tell you this; I will bring honor back to the family name and I will do as a Huntress. I don't know how long it will take to undo the damage you've done, but that doesn't matter to me. As long as there is a chance to prove our honor and trust again, then I will take it. I will do everything in my power to undo the damage you've done to MY family name. Jacques: You? You are nothing but a spoiled, selfish brat. This is why I stripped you of your right as heiress. You cannot understand the sacrfiices I've made for this company. Weiss: You made no sacrifices. (sheathes Myrtenaster) I'm leaving and you're not standing in my way this time. Jacques: You think you can just come here, berate me for doing what I did for this company and walk away? I made this company what it is. I created a golden age for the Schnee name. I made so many things possible for not just Atlas, but for Remnant! I AM the Schnee Name! Weiss: No, you are not...Jacques Gele. Jacques: (growls) Weiss: I will always remember where I came from, what my name is...but once I have done what's needed, I will forget about you and never think of you again.